<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>McDanno 2020 Shorts by ThatwasJustaDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458988">McDanno 2020 Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream'>ThatwasJustaDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 1-million-words, Family Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm hoping to write some McDanno one shots as a way to get the longer form writing mojo going again. Starting off with a ficlet written at New Year's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>McDanno 2020 Shorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and Danny looked like a couple of bobbleheads moving in slow motion; sitting at the kitchen table, doing their best to get a fix on Gracie with their eyes.  It was virtually impossible -  she was flying around the house like a thing on fire.</p><p>“OhmygodohmyGODdddd…”  Grace slung her newly-packed day bag over her shoulder, half tripping as she pulled her left slippa on with one hand while rifling through her purse for her car keys with the other. “I can’t even beeeelieeve it!”</p><p>Apparently Samantha’s parents had caved and were allowing for a New Year’s Eve party at their beach house. They’d gotten that many discernible words out of her in the two minutes since her phone had rung, and little else.</p><p>“You know the rules, right?” Danny had given up before Steve; was now only occasionally glancing around for her between bites of his breakfast. “So tell me…. how often are you calling in?”</p><p>“At least twice,” Grace downed the last of her coffee and grabbed her dishes from the table to toss them in the sink.</p><p>“Grace Face…”  Danny’s voice was a warning.</p><p>“Four times. Party starts at eight; I’ll call on the hour, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. And I’m checking with your mother to make sure you told her, and that she’s really okay with it, too.”</p><p>“She will be,” Grace gave Danny a drive-by peck on the forehead, then ran toward the door. “She likes Samantha. Samantha is the only one of my friends she actually does like. EeeeEEEE…this is gonna be SO great, and I thought New Year’s eve was gonna suck….”</p><p>“Language!” Steve called after her with a grin, but they could both hear the front door slamming as he got the word out around a bite of food. </p><p>“Samantha…. I do not trust,” Danny said.</p><p>“Have you even met her?”</p><p>“No, but…. while hers is maybe a lovely, sexy name for a grown-ass adult girlfriend, is it the name of someone you want as your teenager’s best buddy? Not so much.”</p><p>“Don’t judge a book, Danny. Plus, Grace said she’ll check in- so she will,” Steve said over his coffee cup rim. “And you know… after next year? She’ll be eighteen and she won’t even have to ask anymore. Technically.”</p><p>“Are you trying to ruin the last day of the year for me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Seriously, are you trying to put me in a mood, ‘cause….”</p><p>“This means we have no kids around tonight,” Steve pointed out. “Charlie’s with his mom and Grace is on her way to the party of the season, apparently, so…”</p><p>“So….what? You have ideas for how to spend the day?”</p><p>“We could go roll around on the couch,” Steve offered, spearing the last bite of his food. “I’ll let you butter my pancakes.”</p><p>“You just finished them.”</p><p>“Not was I was talking about,” Steve shot him a glare with a little heat in it. “And you know it.”</p><p>“Here’s what we're gonna do,” Danny propped his head on one elbow, grinning and blushing slightly despite a valiant attempt at not seeming to have gotten his drift. “We’re picking up the kitchen then going surfing….’cause you haven’t hit the water in days and that has you visibly, physically annoyed with the world. After that, we’re going for a late lunch and taking the leftovers to my place.”</p><p>“Your place? Why would we…”</p><p>“Because your house is the Grand Central Station of Oahu. That’s why. And then… my kinky surf buddy…away from the prying eyes of our perpetually-privacy invading ohana, I will most definitely butter your pancakes all night long.”</p><p>“OhmyGod, ohmygoddddddd….” Steve did his best to imitate a teenage squeal, but it came out in so many different pitches and the ‘EeeeeEEeee’ right behind it was so absurd that they both burst out laughing.</p><p>“Are you mocking our kid? Are you mocking her youthful enthusiasm?”</p><p>“Not mocking anyone, Danno,” Steve leaned to kiss him lightly has he got up and grabbed their plates. “See… MY holiday? It just got a lot more exciting, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>